


Picking up the Pieces

by NikkiDoodle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysphoria, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Rough Sex, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Being best friends with Ace is one of the best things to happen to her in life. But everything falls apart when Ace is mysteriously killed. Luckily his uncle is there to pick up the pieces and make her whole once again.Modern Day One Piece AU.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Portgas D. Ace & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. Day 50

Your roommate and best friend Portgas D. Ace is your everything. He saved you from the horrible life you once lived and how you almost ended your own life. You owed him so much. Though you were older than him it didn't matter. The twenty two year old was mature enough for your ripe age of twenty seven.

Even though he didn't really have a family not one by blood at least, he had found a family in you.

And you in him.

Now we enter our story knowing what we know...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

Emma jolted from her nap on the couch in the small one bedroom apartment she shared with her friend, Ace. The shouting of his brother Luffy woke her from her somewhat peaceful sleep.

Next came the banging on the apartment door soon would be followed by the total destruction if Emma didn't get up to answer the door fast enough. That was the last thing she needed to once again bother the land lady with.

"Luffy I'm coming!"

Emma shouted. Her dyed reddish blonde hair swaying as she lept from the couch and rushed for the door tripping over her large tattooed feet. Her thick thighs rubbing together through her leggings she rushed to the door and with her pale hand unlocked the door and flung it open.

Her bright blues were met with Luffy's own darkened ones. His shouting stopped as he looked confused at her.

"Oh. Emma. Hello."

He greeted so casually as if he wasn't just pounding on the door hard enough to destroy it.

"If you're looking for Ace he's not here, Luffy."

"Where is he?"

Luffy pouted. Emma sighed.

"He's suppose to be at work."

"Then I'll wait for him!"

Luffy all but cheered as he walked into her apartment.

"I'm hungry!"

"Luffy!"


	2. Day 48

"Ace?"

Emma asked walking in through the kitchen door. The man turned around seeing hee there he smiled.

"Hey Emma."

"You're cooking?"

She questioned smelling something good all the way from her room. Ace let his grin grow.

"I figured I owed you one for putting up with Luffy while I was at work the other day."

Emma chuckled.

"You so do."


	3. Day 44

"Luffy stop it! Damn it!"

"Hehehe!"

Luffy and Ace were in the living room playing some type of game on the tv when the door rang. Emma climbed up from her chair where she had been reading to answer the door wondering who it could have been.

"Marco! Hello!"

Emma greeted seeing the blonde in her doorway.

"What brings you here?"

"I tried calling but Ace wasn't picking up his phone."

He explained. Emma pointed behind her shoulder toward the couch. Marco seen it and shook his head with a sigh.

"Pop's wants Ace to come to a family gathering we're having this weekend."

Marco said over Ace's shouting.

"I'll let him know. Sorry for having to come all this way Marco."

"Don't be. I was passing by anyway and decided I would stop by to say hello. Oh -- "

Marco said looking back at Emma.

"Pop's wants you there too. Something about you and Ace being close enough to be siblings."

Emma laughed a little.

"It'll be good to see the man again. I'll make sure I get to go."

It has been a while since Emma's first and only encounter with Edward. She would like to see Ace's father again soon. Perhaps this weekend she would get to speak to him.

"Alright. Goodbye Emma."

"Bye Marco. Be safe."


	4. Day 41

"Emma! Good to see you could make it!"

Edward, the gaint of a man, greeted the younger woman as she entered the house. The house of course was full of family members that were all adopted Brothers of Ace. Edward had always wanted a big family it seemed and he got his wish in the end.

"Pops! Hey!"

Ace said as he pulled Emma along with him into the living room. He quickly left her to go speak with his other brothers leaving Edward and Emma to talk.

"He fancys you, you know."

Emma arched a brow looking up at Edward.

"I know."

Edward had his eyes on her. They were looking at each other and neither of them seemed to be going to look away first. Emma spoke again.

"He saved me once. He's my friend."

"He has that way about him."

Edward said as he looked toward his son. Emma too turned to try and see the man only to have her searching eyes stop on someone she hasn't seen before. She felt her mind buzz and sudden thoughts came to play when someone walked in through the door.

A man with longish red hair and a three lined scare running down his left eye. He was missing an arm as well on his left side which surprised Emma a bit. Nobody paid him much mind as he walked in through the crowd of people toward Edward and herself.

"Newgate."

His voice was deep and sent shivers down her spine. His eyes turned from Edward and onto her.

"Hello."

"Hi."

He smiled the harsh gaze he had given Edward melted at the sound of her greeting.

"This is Shanks, Ace's uncle. Shanks, this here is Ace's roommate, Emma."

Her eyes widened. She didn't know Ace had an uncle.

"Nice to meet you Emma. Mind if I speak to Newgate alone?"

Emma shook her head. She was still in a slight daze as she didn't want to remove her eyes from his rugged looking face.

"Thank you, miss. Emma."

Holy hell she swore that grin could have been the death of her if she let it.


	5. Day 40

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had an uncle?"

Ace popped his head up from eating his food to look at Emma.

"Who? You mean Shanks?"

She nodded.

"He's my mom's younger brother. I don't see him that much. He comes to visit pops and drink with him. They have business meetings together or whatever."

"Bussniess meetings?"

"It would just bore you."

Emma rolled her eyes as Ace ate another pork chop from his plate. It wouldn't bore her in the slightest, he just wasn't in the mood to share.


	6. Day 39

Emma was home again when there came a knock on her door. Climbing up off the couch she looked through the peep hole. She did her best to not gasp as she seen the res hair and scared eye. Feeling her heart leap she opened the door.

"Shanks hello!"

The cheerful greeting caused the man to smile back.

"Miss. Emma hello again."

"What can I do for you. If you're looking for Ace he's not here."

"Really? Shoot."

He said pulling something out of his pocket. When he showed it to Emma she laughed a bit. It was Ace's arm band for his elbow that he wore sometimes.

"Ace left this at Newgate's place. Guess he had a little too much to drink and ended up losing it."

Truth was everyone had a little bit too much to drink that night aside from Emma who had to be the sober driver on the way home.

"Thank you. I'll let him know you found it."

She said before reaching out to take it. Her fingers skimmed Shanks's hand and goosebumps littered her arms from the rough contact. She smiled a little and looked up at him.

"Would you wanna come in for a minute? Have some tea?"

Shanks grinned at that.

"Of course. Thank you."

She was glad she managed to invite the handsome man inside for some sweet tea that she had in the fridge. They spoke for a little bit getting to know one another a bit better. Minutes turned into an hour and soon Emma found herself not wanting Shanks to even leave. He was charming and had a good sense of humor.

She learned that he was 35 and worked along aide Edward Newgate at a local company. She didn't know that Ace's family was so rich, she wouldn't have guessed it looking at Newgate. But Shanks carries himself well -- when he wasn't trying to make her laugh.

"Where has the time gone?"

Shanks asked when he looked at her wallclock seeing that he had been there for almost two hours.

"Time flies when you're in good company they say."

She joked causing Shanks to smile again.

"I should be going. It's getting late. Thank you for the tea. Perhaps you and I can have lunch sometime?"

This surprised her. She hasn't expected him to offer up something such a lunch.

"Sure."

He smiled more.

"We'll have to have Ace come along. I'll never hear the end of it if I allowed him to pass up a free meal."

Emma laughed louder than she had before.

"Yeah. Ace is a sucker for free food."

"Goodbye Miss. Emma."

"Goodbye Shanks."


	7. Day 38

"My uncle asked us to lunch!?"

Ace bellowed out shocked. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. There was something up and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes? Why what's the problem?"

"He never does anything without reason! Especially when it comes to women!"

It was her turn to look shocked.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he must want in your pants!"

"Ace!? No! He wouldn't -- "

She felt her face warm. She didn't find herself at all attractive, the opposite actually, and to hear her best friend saying that only made her hate herself more.

"We're -- we're going to lunch together with him so you might as well accept that!"

The blush was still clear on her cheeks.

"Damn right we're going cause there's no way you're going alone with him!"

"Ace! Shut up!"

He was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did.


	8. Day 37

Ace was watching his uncle closely while he stuffed mash potatoes into his mouth. His uncle and best friend were both laughing and grinning at one another while Shanks shared a story about Ace's father and himself.

Emma seemed to enjoy the company and wasn't worried at all about the friendly man. He knew his best friend had body issues, she trusted him with that information. But he knew his uncle well enough to be disgusted with the idea that if he so much as tried anything to even lay a hand on Emma --

He'd burn the man alive.

"You have so many stories!"

Emma smiled causing Shanks's smile to grow as well. The small dinner held the lunch rush so it would take a while for the check, but Emma didn't seem to mind at all.

"What about you? Tell me more about yourself. Where do you work? Do you have any hobbies? What's your life like Miss. Emma?"

"She doesn't work and she has none!"

Ace said between bites of his food. Shanks arched a brow and Emma scoffed.

"I do too have hobbies! And no he's right I don't work. I'm too anxious so I stay home and take care of the apartment and his little brother when he comes to visit."

"Luffy can be a handful."

Shanks chuckled, his full attention on her. She looked at him feeling her body warm from the shimmer his eyes seemed to hold as he looked at her.

"Er -- oh and my biggest hobby is reading. I love a good book."

"Really? Perhaps you should come to my place sometime. I have an extensive library, I'm sure there's something there you'd like -- "

"Uncle!"

Ace snapped causing Shanks to look at him. Ace grumbled and swallowed his food. Shanks merely grinned and looked back at Emma, who was looking at Ace rather confused.

"You have a library?"

She asked looking back at Shanks.

"I like to read too. I don't have much free time due to my company, but when I do a good book while relaxing is nice to have."

He chuckled. Emma blinked looking at him.

Just how rich was Ace's family?


	9. Day 35

Ace was working which left Emma to be by herself again today -- at least until she wasn't. A few days passes since lunch and Shanks had given Emma his number - much to Ace's displeasure - and told her to contact him if she was ever feeling bored.

Today was that day.

Emma: Hello. What's up?

It was a simple text but it was one that causes her anxiety to skyrocket as she sent send. What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if he was busy? A vibration from the phone in her hand told her otherwise as a text message came through.

Shanks: Who is this?

Of course he would ask that since she hasn't said who it was. She mentally slapped herself across the face and quickly replied back.

Emma: Sorry. It's Emma. I was bored and thought I'd message you.

She didn't even get a change to put hee phone back down on the endtable beside herself when the phone buzzed again.

Shanks: Miss. Emma! It's alright I'm glad you messaged me. I'm in a pretty boring meeting right now. You're my saving grace.

This caused the largest smile to spill across her lips. She felt gitty and happy as her fingers moved across the keyboard.

Neither one of them stopping until bedtime.


	10. Day 32

"Why are you smiling all the time?"

Ace questioned glancing over the couch into the small kitchen at Emma. His brow arched causing his face to turn confused and slightly annoyed.

Emma lowered her phone as she sat at the table typing away on the keys of the screen.

"N-no reason! Just uh I've been reading a really good book is all!"

She said her cheeks warning as she refused to tell Ace it was actually his uncle that was causing her to smile so much.

Ace's brow arched higher on his face but he didn't push further. Instead he turned his head back toward the tv and continued watching his show.


	11. Day 25

The nervousness and butterflies slowly started to fade over time. Emma came to terms with the idea that Shanks wasn't interested in someone like her like Ace had suggested he was. After all she was fat and ugly, who would ever want someone like her?

She was 27 and single for a reason.

Shanks never made a move on her either. She had gotten hee hopes up when she first met him and asked him in for tea. It stung, but over the next few days she came to terms that she would rather have Shanks for a friend then not have him in her life at all.

"Let's go visit him! Come on!"

Luffy begged as he tugged her along toward the car. The moment Luffy had heard that Emma was slowly becoming friends with Shanks the boy instantly wanted the two of them to go visit the man.

"Luffy no! What if he's busy? Or what if he already has company over -- "

"Come on Emma! Who gives a crap about any of that let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Needless to say Luffy pulled Emma to the car and off they went to Shanks's home. Luffy knew the way having been there many times before since he was little. The boy looked up to Shanks for his own reasons and ones that Emma knew well -- or at least she thought.

"Oh my God!"

Emma's mouth dropped when she pulled up to a gated community. Rolling down the window the security guard looked her over but seen Luffy was in the car.

"Go on."

He said opening the gate knowing that the boy was here to see Shanks. Emma drove up a long road covered with greens. Up the hill and around the side of the mountain she drove until Luffy pointed out a white house that sat on the side of the cliff.

"I must be dreaming."

Emma muttered to herself as she pulled the car into the driveway.

It was almost as if she was stepping onto a Hollywood movie studio set. The garden out front of his home was well-maintained and the grass freshly cut. The decorative driveway which seemed to be some type of stone glitter this is son hit it. The house itself seemed like something that she would never be able to afford in her lifetime and even her grandchildren's lifetime if she ever had any. 

The house was two stories and was rather large. It was large enough to the point where it seemed like it had wings instead of just regular rooms. She had never seen a house this big before only in the movies. And everything was white and clean as can be.

"SHANKS WE'RE HERE!"

Luffy shouted as he bolted from the car to rush to the front door. Emma felt her stomach drop when she climbed out parked in his large driveway that seemed more like a small parking lot. With Luffy banging on the door and her slowly approaching behind she could hear someone shouting from up top.

Glancing up at the balcony that was above her head she seen Shanks. 

"Luffy stop if you break my door again -- "

Shanks was shouting at the young boy which caused him to stop his assault against the door. Shanks stopped shouting once Luffy calmed down and the moment he seen Emma there as well.

"Miss. Emma! What are you doing here?"

He asked looking down at her. She swallowed.

"Luffy kept bugging me to bring him. Sorry if we're interrupting anything."

Shanks laughed.

"No. No! Come on in. I'll have drinks made and I can show you around. I'll be down in a minute."

His bright smile caused hee heart to skip a beat.

'Stop it. He's just my friend.'

She told herself while she waited with Luffy for Shanks to open the door.

Shanks was in fact true to his word and showed them around the place. It was huge. No amount of effort could fully describe in detail just how beautiful his home was on the inside.

"Miss. Emma?"

Shanks asked causing her to snap from her gaze. It was only then she noticed Luffy had vanished from the tour of the home.

"Would you like to see the Library?"

"Oh yes please."

He smiled. 

  
The door opened and she felt like she was in heaven. Books were everywhere. Everywhere she looked there were so many different ones she didn't even know where to start.

"Feel free to pick out a few to borrow. Take them home. You can bring them back once you're done and exchange them for new ones."

"R-Really?"

"Of course! Once you're done we'll have our drinks out by the pool. I'm pretty sure that's where Luffy wandered off to."

Emma smiled greatly causing Shanks to share the same expression.


	12. Day 23

Ace was walking through the hallway into the living room when he stopped. His eyes lingering on Emma who was curled up in her reading chair with a book he had never seen her have before in her hands. Beside her on the endtable a small stack of two other books resting.

Ace had gone unnoticed by her as he stood there watching her. He inhaled a little and continued on his way to the kitchen.

He had seen those books before. He knew where the books had come from.


	13. Day 21

"Thank you for letting me borrow the books."

Emma said softly while Shanks sipped his beer and Luffy splashed about in the pool with his floaty. Shanks smiled a little as he sat down his drink. He looked at Emma.

"It's my pleasure. Anything to see you smile."

Her face warmed. His kindness was uncanny. The fact that he cared about if she smiles or not was odd to her. He shouldn't have cared about her at all yet he seemed to have anyway.

"Thank you."

She said not knowing what else to say. The two of them sat in the shade due to the awning of the home. It was nice to be able to spend time like this.

"I do have to ask you for a favor though if you don't mind?"

Shanks said grinning like an idiot. Emma blinked looking at him.

"You have got to stay for dinner. It gets lonely being here in this big place by myself. My friends they've all been busy as of late. Having a beautiful face like yours around would help tremendously."

This time she really blushed.

"You don't mean that..."

She said under her breath before she could stop herself. Shanks's smile faded as quickly as it came when he heard her say that. Feeling embarrassed she swallowed nervously.

"That couldn't be closer to the truth, Emma. I'm a man of my word. I mean everything I say."

There it was the first time he hasn't put 'Miss before her name. He used just her name to address her. He was serious.

"I guess we can stay for dinner. Luffy will be starving after his swim anyway."

There it was that goofy smile again.

"Alright. Thank you, Miss. Emma."


	14. Day 19

When she got the message from Shanks she thought it odd. He asked if she wanted to come over. Of course she agreed thinking maybe Luffy was already over there. But once she got there she discovered that it was just her and Shanks together alone in his home.

"Thank you for coming over. I was bored here by myself."

He said sliding her a cup of tea. Though she knew the man would probably rather be drinking a beer, he made her smile with this small gesture.

"There it is!"

He grinned causing her to laugh. He meant her smile. She had come to accept that for whatever reason Shanks loved to see her smiling. He said it was because she was beautiful - lies - and that it made her even more so.

Taking his hand he rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned against the table looking at her as if she was the only person in the world that mattered. A smile cracked his lips.

"So tell me anything new?"

"Not really. I tend to stay at home and wait around on Ace."

Shanks tilted his head a little.

"He's a lucky guy. Having someone like you waiting on him to come home every night. You two make a good couple."

Emma nearly choked on her air when he said that.

"Oh no we're just friends! Didn't he tell you?"

He blinked. Obviously Ace hasn't.

"You mean... You're single?"

She nodded her head causing Shanks to blink again and again and again.

"Why?"

He asked seeming pretty shocked. Emma glanced down at her fingers.

"I just... nobody is interested in me. Plus Ace would kill the guy before he could even ask."

She tried to make light of the first part by joking - not joking - with the second part. Shanks sat there looking at her watching and listening. He frowned when she said that. His hand coming out and grabbing her hand with his. Her eyes moved to look at his hand engulfed in hers.

"Emma."

He said softly causing her to look at him. He was smiling.

"Don't doubt yourself. I know there's someone out there wanting to be with you."

His words took a minute before she turned into a crying mess which left Shanks with the chance to hold her against him. Nobody had even been so kind yet so cruel to her in the same stoke of a breath.

She hated yet accepted his words.

Maybe there was someone out there for her, but truth be told she didn't want anyone else besides the man comforting her embarrassing sobbing mess.


	15. Day 18

It was hard for her today. Every day was hard but today was harder. She found herself unable to leave her bed. She didn't have the strength. She found herself exhausted and crying.

Shanks's words yesterday had stuck her hard. She knew he meant well but her want she thought she had pushed away came back full force with their conversation.

"Emma?"

It was Ace. He had opened the door to her darkened room and entered inside without her say so. He knew how she could get and he knew he needed to be there for her right now.

She felt the bed shift down and the arms wrapped around her body. He laid there holding her against his chest.

"It'll be alright."

He spoke softly into her ear. She sobbed harder. Though he didn't know what was wrong he could almost figure out what it was about.

He knew from Luffy that she had been seeing Shanks the last few days. He knew it had something to do with the man. He swore he was gonna kill him for making his friend cry.

But for now he was going to focus everything he had on her. Because she needed him right now, now more than ever.


	16. Day 15

Shanks was texting her more now. She didn't want to admit that it was because he found out she was single. No way that couldn't be it. Maybe it was just their friendship growing.

Whatever the case the goofy red-haired man was answering her from dawn till dusk. Something she hadn't expected from the man. He apparently had a company to run so how in the world did he have so much time to focus on her?

Shanks: Would you be willing to have dinner with me?

She read the message and smiled softly.

Emma: Of course.

Shanks: Come by anytime you like. Dinner will be at six.

"You're smiling again."

Her eyes glanced up to see Ace in his work clothes standing in the hallway. Lowering her phone she looked at him.

"Am I?"

Her smile slowly faded. She knew Ace didn't much like his uncle. He said that he only went after women he wanted to sleep with and was afraid he was targeting Emma. But she didn't believe that one bit. Shanks was kind, just as kind as Ace was to her. She didn't see the man in that type of light at all.

But Ace had.

"Is it him?"

She felt her body tense. Ace watched her carefully.

"We're just friends."

She muttered softly.

"Friends don't make friends cry, Em."

And there it was out in the open. Ace knew why she had broken down the other day. But how could he have known it was over Shanks

"It's fine -- "

"It's not fine, Emma!"

He shouted back. His voice loud and angry causing her to curl into a small ball in her chair. She hated when people yelled at her, especially Ace.

"Anyone that makes you cry will answer to me! I won't let them crush your heart! You're too kind for that Emma!"

"You're gonna make me cry! What about that, Ace!"

She shouted back feeling the tears prickle the edges of her eyes. Ace scoffed looking at his friend.

"I just don't want you hurt."

He said his voice softening. Closing his eyes he sighed.

"I have to get to work."

"But your work doesn't start for -- "

"There's something I have to do before that."

He said before he shut the front door behind himself. What was it he was gonna go do?


	17. Day 10

"Ace came by the other day."

Shanks said as the two of them sat alone together in his place. Emma was searching through Shanks's books after returning ones she borrowed but stopped once he said what he said.

Turning around slowly Emma looked at the man that wore a natural expression. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Oh?"

She asked feeling her heart in her ears. He nodded from his seat at the reading table in the middle of the room.

"He wanted to fight me."

He said standing up and making his way toward her. She turned around to face him watching as he stopped right before her. Now her heart was really racing. What in the world was he doing?

"He said I made you cry."

His voice deeper and closer then ever before. Her eyes couldn't look anywhere else but him. His hand came out and brushed her hair off to the side of her face behind her ear.

"Emma I'm sorry."

He said his hand resting on her hot cheek. Shanks looked her over once seeing the look in her eyes and feeling the warmth come from her face. A small smile found his lips. The book fell from her hand hitting the floor.

His lips lingering on her forehead.

This was the closest thing to a kiss she would probably ever get from him she screamed in her head. But then his lips moved and he slowly kissed one cheek and then the other. He stopped and looked at her lips.

"I would never purposely make you cry. I'm sorry."

He said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his body. She closed her eyes and fell into his embrace. Flustered wasn't even a decent word to describe her feelings right now, but it would have to do.

She was happy. She was happy she was here in his arm.

She was happy.


	18. Day 7

"I got you something the other day."

Shanks said as he pulled out a wrapped gift. Emma looked at it before she picked it up off the table. Taking the paper off her eye lit up like the 4th of July.

"Shanks... Thank you so much!"

It was a very nice and rather expensive hardcover journal.

"You're welcome Miss. Emma. Anything to see that smile."

She laughed a little. Her cheeks flushed.

He was too kind to her. He really didn't have to go out of his way for her.

"Stop it."

She blushed feeling her face warm. The closer she became to Shanks the more she could tell that he was becoming bolder. But it had to be because he was her friend like Ace right? That's what she told herself. Because if she didn't she would go insane.

Opening the book up she looked over the blank cream colored pages. Once she closed it she looked back up at Shanks. It was their ritual to sit at the pool side even though neither one of them went swimming. It was nice and having some drinks out there made it even nicer.

"It's true."

Shanks said his cheesy grin growing as he chuckled. His chin resting in the palm of his hand as he looked at her.

"Your smile brightens my day."

"I don't believe that."

"Emma. Why do you find it so hard to believe that?"

Truth be told it was because of her time in school. She had always been an overweight child and any type of attention she had gotten from boys was always because of them playing tricks on her. Joking about wanting to date her. Joking about her being ugly. Just your average boy being a complete and utter dick to a girl.

That ruined her. It ruined her to see the same boys she liked with the skinny girls. Those same boys that treated her like dirt because of her weight.

It destroyed her.

"I..."

She started but closed her lips. How was she suppose to tell Shanks? A sigh passed through her lips.

"It started with school -- "

She explained it to him. Everything she had just thought. She explained it and he sat there watching her listening and hanging onto every word. It was only when she finished did he speak.

"That's why they're called boys and not men. Boys are cruel. They're stupid. They don't understand a good thing even if it hit them in the face. A real man knows when something good comes along and only a stupid man would be willing to give that up."

His hand came out and his fingers took hers into his.

"And I'm not a stupid man, Emma."


	19. Day 3

She couldnt believe it. Ace was overly annoyed. Luffy was amazed. And she just couldn't believe it. The largest thing of flowers Emma had ever seen was handed to her by a delivery man. There were so many different colored roses that she was so excited yet shocked.

Who knew this was her favorite flower and who sent them?

"Ohhhhhh! That's a lotta flowers! Did Shanks send them?"

Luffy questioned causing Ace to smack his little brother on the back of the head. Emma blushed as she went to the kitchen table to lay the flowers - that were almost as big as her - down onto the table. There was indeed a card. Pulling it off she read it.

"Hope you're having a wonderful day - Shanks"

She swallowed as she felt her whole body warm. It was from Shanks. He had sent her who knows how much in flowers and all he was hoping was that she was having a wonderful day.

She couldn't help but smile.

Little did she know Ace was watching her from the kitchen door. He was leaning against it looking at how happy his friend seemed. The frown clear on his lips.


	20. Day 0

She had waited. She waited up all night but he never came home. He told her he was going to visit his Pops and he would be back home before late.

He never came home.

It was the early morning when there was a knock that came to her door. Being sleep deprived Emma climbed up from her chair and answered the door.

It was Shanks.

He was frowning. He didn't seem happy at all. And he was silent.

"Shanks? What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything as he stepped past her. She closed the door behind the man. Turning to him she seen he was already looking at her.

"It's Ace."

He said lowly.

"He's dead."

Emma stood there. The words not fully processing. Shanks noticed this and approached her. He wrapped his one good arm around her body and pulled her into his chest. She stood there not knowing what to do. Her hands came out and found them wrapped around Shanks's back.

Her face burried into his neck. She inhaled a shaken breath. The words finally ringing clear to herself. Her body starting to shake. Shanks's hold tightening around her body.

He wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.


	21. Day 1

Emma shifted in her sleep. Her tired puffy eyes opening slowly as she woke up against something warm. The body beside her belonging to Shanks. The man had staid with her all morning until she fell asleep and woke up again in the afternoon.

It took a minute for everything to come flooding back to her.

Ace was dead.

When it hit her it hit her like a pile of bricks. Her whole body began shaking as she started to cry to herself softly. She tried to keep quiet so as to not wake Shanks. But feeling his hand moving across her face told her she had failed to keep quiet enough.

"Shhhh. It's okay."

He whispered leaning into her and pulling her into his chest. He did his best to comfort her. She knew that. But it would never be Ace again. It would never be her best friend that would hold her when she was blue.

Ace was gone.

She cried harder. Shanks laid there beside her running the back of her hair slowly. His lips lingering on her forehead but not kissing her. He was there to comfort in the best way he could right now.

Because she needed it.


	22. Day 3

The funeral was the largest she had ever been to. Everyone was there. Ace's whole family had come to say goodbye one last time. Shanks had been kind enough to drive Emma there. She was instantly greeted by Luffy who was a sobbing mess.

The boy didn't leave her and Shanks's side the whole time. Once it was said and done and he was put into the ground Emma felt sick. The boy was younger than her by five years.

He was too young.

Police say while he was walking home he was attacked and stabbed through the chest and left for dead. She couldn't believe that someone as strong as Ace could go in that manner.

But he did.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Emma looked up at Shanks. Her heart sank. She didn't know if she would be able to face home alone.

"Please. Anywhere else but there."

She begged. Shanks nodded understanding.

"Okay."

He said taking her hand in his as he lead her to the car.


	23. Day 4

She woke up in her large plush bed alone. Shanks had brought her back home with him instead of having her go back to her apartment alone.

He wasn't going to put her through that.

Her eyes hurt. She cried so much last night that she knew Shanks had to have been annoyed with her.

Speaking of which -- where was he?

Her heart was pounding as she climbed up out of bed. Still in the same clothes as last night Emma made her way barefoot through Shanks's home looking for him.

After asking a passing staff member of his home his whereabouts she finally found him in the library.

"Emma?"

He said looking up from his book. She knew she probably looked horrible to him. Bedhead, wrinkled clothes, puffy eyes. She looked hideous she knew.

"Do you need something?"

The black clothes she still wore for Ace's funeral clung to her body like a second pair of skin. She swallowed.

"I need a change of clothing. I have to -- "

"Marco brought some over from your apartment this morning."

She arched a brow. Why would Marco do such a thing?

"I asked him."

Shanks said as if reading her mind.

"They should be in the dresser drawer in front of your bed."

"Thank you."

"I'll have the chef prepare us some lunch. You must be hungry."

She hated to admit it but she was indeed.

"Okay. Thanks."

She said not really knowing what else to say. He smiled softly.

"It should be ready soon. I'll come get you once it's done."

He was too kind.


	24. Day 7

She was finding it harder and harder to smile these days. They were darker than she could have ever imagined. Without Ace her world was so small. Even with Shanks doing the best he could to make her happy.

"Emma?"

He called her by her name. He was doing it more often now that she had been staying with him in one of his many spare rooms. She looked at him from across the dining room table. A small dinner they were having when Shanks noticed that she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Perhaps you could accompany me to the library later? I want to show you something."

He asked and she nodded. He smiled a little. It was a present. A small area for her comfort for reading. She had her own little section in the area now where she could lay on a chair and read or lay on the floor that was filled with pillows and blankets.

And then Shanks seen.

Finally.

A smile came to her lips.


	25. Day 14

It was stormy that night. The rain pelted down on the windows in the hallway as she walked through Shanks's home. She didn't want to admit it but it seemed like it was slowly becoming her home as well.

Shanks never made any notion or comment that she had to go -- the opposite actually. And he made her feel at home. Sure he worked a lot but he did it from home as much as he could which was something different that she wasn't use to at all.

She jumped a little when she heard the clock strike two in the morning. Had it really gotten that late? She had been wandering the halls for a while now but she hadn't assumed it became that late. Deciding it was best to just go back to her room Emma started her way there.

But on her way back something caught her eye.

A light was on in one of the rooms and she wondered what was happening this late at night. Tip toeing to the door she peeked inside. It was Shanks. She opened the door a little which made a creaking noise that caught his attention. He turned and looked at her a grin stretched across his face once he seen her.

"Emma! What a surprise! What are you doing up so late?"

Shanks was shouting which caused her to flinch slightly from his booming voice. Peering over the couch she noticed bottle after bottle of booze.

He was drunk.

"Come in! Have a seat!"

Shanks said motioning for her to come join him on the couch. She took her spot beside him like he asked. He tried handing her a drink but she shook her head, but then paused, decided that maybe she did need a drink right now and took his offer.

She drank the warm liquid that had a power grog taste to it one that almost made her puke. It most certainly wasn't what she was use to at all. But still she sipped on it more and became aquanted to the taste.

"Why are you up? Is something wrong Emma?"

"I can't sleep."

She told him as she sipped on the drink more. He sighed and nodded his head.

"I feel the same. There's a lot on my mind."

"Yeah?"

He looked at her for a minute as if wondering if he should continue. In his tipsy state he went ahead and did just that.

"There's someone that I like. I want to be with her. But I'm not sure if she wants the same thing."

Emma felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Shanks had his eye on someone? Her whole body stiffened as he went on.

"She's pretty amazing. Strong. Cares about others. But she doesn't believe that she deserves anything good in her life."

Wait.

"She has the most beautiful eyes. They're so blue like the sea. And her lips... I've wanted to taste them for the longest time now."

Wait a damn minute!

"She's beautiful. Inside and out. Huh? Emma?"

She was looking right at Shanks, her body shaking. He seen this and his grin fell into a soft smile.

"And she too smart for her own good."

He said so casually as he talked about her. Shanks placed his bottle down on the coffee table in front of himself before he did the same with hers. Reaching over to the aide of her face he brushed some of her hair out of the way.

"May I?"

He asked looking down at her lips. It was obvious he was drunk. She swallowed harshly her mouth parting to speak only to find that she couldn't. So instead she nodded.

It was slowly. Soft. Careful. Like she was going to break if he wasn't easy with her. When their lips touched she felt a fire shoot down her spine and it rolled through her body. It was hot and passionate as Shanks leaned over more pressing her back up against the edge of the sofa.

Their kiss turning into a quick battle but a slightly longer make out session while the rain fell in the background.


	26. Day 15

Emma felt nervousness bubble up inside her. Shanks had been pretty drunk last night and the last thing she wanted was for him to wake up this morning either retreating or completely forgetting what he had done last night.

But all that nervousness vanished when she seen his smile at the breakfast table.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I-I did yes."

He smiled more.

"Did you sleep well?"

She asked beating around the bush. Shanks grinned.

"Would have been better if you were there after last night."

He teased causing her whole face to turn bright red. She looked away from him for a second as her eyes scanned the room looking for anything else to look at besides his face. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry for being so bold last night."

"Are you?"

She asked back. Shanks laughed a little.

"No. Not really... I suppose I finally grew tired of not having what I wanted and in my drunken state took it."

She listened to him. Shanks didn't seem to regret it at all.

"Why did you wait so long?"

She had to know and understand why.

"That night Ace came to fight me. He told me to stay away. He thought that all I wanted was sex from you. When I told him that wasn't it and talked it out he came to see that I was being honest. Still, out of respect for him I didn't want to make my move until I was sure he would be okay with it."

Emma felt her heart flutter. The fact that Ace went so far for her made her happy and yet so sad at the same time.

"Then, days before his death he came to me. The day I sent you your flowers. He told me that he seen how happy I made you. He told me that even though he didn't like it he wanted to see you happy."

Emma felt the tears prickle the corners of her eyes. Shanks seen this and reached out for her hand. He squeezed it.

"If you'll allow me, I'd like to continue this... I want more than just friendship Emma. But if that's all you want, I'll take it."

"I would... I would like that very much."

She smiled even though she was getting teary eyed. He laughed standing up from his chair he came in front of her.

Dipping down he kissed her softly on the lips.


	27. Day 20

It was slowly becoming easier for her. With Ace's passing things had been hard at first. She felt like she was alone once again in the world without him to light her way. But now she had a new light.

Shanks

His smile, his laugh, his stupid little moments. All of it helped her to see that she wasn't alone. That he was there to care for her just like Ace had done -- more than Ace had done.

He showed her that he felt more than just friendship when it came to her. His kisses ranged from soft and passionate to rough and hot.

Tonight it was the latter.

She was a gasping, moaning mess underneath Shanks. Both of them still fully clothed but that was slowly becoming. Shanks's mouth roamed her neck peppering hot kisses along her skin. His one good arm holding his body up off hers.

"Emma. I want you."

He whispered in her ear before pulling her lobe between his teeth. She whined between her legs becoming slick with her want for him too.

"Fuck me then."

She said with a husky tone. Shanks pulled away with a shocked expression wondering if those dirty words really came from her mouth. He grinned leaning into kiss her again before their fun would begin.


	28. Day 21

She road him slow. Her body feeling stretched out from his large cock that nuzzled inside her. Shanks watched from below as she rocked her hips back and forth against him.

His hand tightened around her plump hip as he felt his hardened dick sliding in and out of her.

"Fuck Emma -- "

"Shanks I can feel you inside me."

He swore he was going to cum inside her too soon if she kept talking like that. But he loved it. He loved everything about her. And he loved that she seemed to accept him for how he was as well.

"I'm coming!"

She shuttered around him as she stopped moving. Her body quivered as her hands rested on his chest as she came undone. Shanks watched and tried his best to keep from emptying inside her. Luckily enough he road out her orgasm.

Flipping her over onto her back he kissed across her sweaty chest and up to her lips.

"Relax."

He told her kissing her lips before he started his assault against her cunt. She cried out. His thrusting fast and rough.

She swore if she got out of this being able to walk in the morning she would be one lucky soul.


	29. Day 22

Waking up was the best way she had ever done it in the morning. Being wrapped in his arm waking up to him right next to her. She had to admit it was so nice.

Shanks and her had sex for the first time and she had to admit -- she really enjoyed it.

But what she loved even better was waking up in his embrace in the early morning. She smiled to herself.

She was truly happy.


	30. Day 29

"How's it going living with Shanks?"

Luffy asked looking at Emma. The two of them were pool side while Shanks was at work. She smiled softly from her seat as Luffy floated across the water on his floaty.

"It's wonderful. He makes me feel at home."

"I'm glad to hear that. You deserve someone who can make you happy."

Luffy said with a grin. Emma smiled as well. She was indeed happy. Even though she had lost her dear friend, she had ended up finding someone whom she cared for just as much. She often wondered if Ace was smiling down at her from above?

Was he happy she was happy?

She wished she could honestly know.


	31. Day 39

Their lips locks in a messy way.

A night out to the bar with Shanks's friend Ben had been fun, but now that they had returned home the fire was lit.

It had been that way the car ride home. Shanks glancing at her every so often as the driver drove. His good hand resting on her leg while his thumb rubbed small circles against her tights.

Both of them drunk and in need of each other, but having enough decency to wait until home to jump each other.

With his one good arm he amazingly carried her up to the bedroom with ease while she assisted his neck causing the strain in his pants to worsen.

Once in the bedroom, he ravished her like she was the only treasure in the world that he would ever need.


	32. Day 40

Emma woke up to small kisses being littered on her face, neck, and shoulder. She sighed as her blue eyes fluttered open meeting darker ones. That rough and rugged face of Shanks looking down at her smiling softly.

"Good morning."

He whispered, his tone deep and sensual. Emma felt her legs slick between them from last night.

"Morning."

She said leaning up and pecking him on the lips. He relaxed against her.

It was morning like this that made her glad she had him.


	33. Day 45

Emma sat beside Shanks for dinner. Her eyes on her food as she ate little by little. Shanks glanced up from his seat beside her.

"I asked Marco to finish cleaning out the apartment."

Her fork stopped midway to her mouth. Her hand lowered slowly and her eyes turned to look at him. His face was neutral as she kept her eyes locked with his own.

The apartment.

She hadn't actually forgot about the apartment, but she hadn't made any notion to return to the apartment to clean it up and pack up the place. She didn't even know who had been paying for the place. Her anxiety had just been through the roof about ever returning to that place.

"I didn't think the place was still around. I just assumed that the landlord would have taken it back."

She said honestly. She knew that the brothers would have cleaned out all of Ace's things, but hers would most likely get thrown away.

"They would have, had I not been paying on it."

This shocked her too. To hear that Shanks had been paying on her old apartment so that their things wouldn't get thrown away was... heartfelt.

"Your things should be here soon too by the way. Marco and the others boxed up your things and they should be dropping them off sometime this week."

"Wait really?"

Shanks smiled as he picked up his beer and sipped it from his mug.

"Of course."

Emma felt her heart thump in her chest. Shanks was willing to do all this for her. What had she done for him in return? Not much. She felt her eyes begin to water, but she did not cry for once. She had made a promise to herself that she would no longer do that. Ace wouldn't want her to do that. He wouldn't want her to be sad and crying. Shanks seen this and lowered his beer glass down. He reached out with his good hand and placed it on her arm. She looked at him and smiled.

Happy that he welcomed her into his life in the way he did.


	34. Day 47

"Hey Emma!"

Marco said dropping off the last box inside the house. She smiled thanking him for the help. Marco waved a hand at her.

"Don't mention it! Besides Pop's wanted it done sooner rather than later. He likes that you were there for our brother."

Emma felt her cheeks warm a bit. The subject of Ace was still a touchy one for her, but not as much as what it use to be. Instead she scratched the back of her head.

"He was there for me more than I was there for him."

Marco just smiled. His eyes gazing from her to around Shanks's home. His hands were on his hips as his eyes fell back to her rounded face.

"Seems to me like you were both there for each other. Ace really did care about you. Enough to want you to be happy."

She nodded a little, knowing what Marco meant.

Just then Shanks came walking down the stairs a book in his hand. Stopping when he seen Marco. The two of them looked at one another before Shanks continued down the stairs.

"Marco, hello."

"Red-hair."

They greeted each other. Marco watched Shanks closely as he handed Emma a book. Emma looked between the two men as they gave a silent gaze to them both.

"Well, I'll see you around then Emma."

Marco said as he nodded at both of them and went to leave Shanks's home. The man smiled and wrapped his arm around Emma watching as Marco left the home closing the door behind him. Shanks turned to look at her with a warm grin.

"Well, I guess we should get you unpacked."


	35. Day 77

"Luffy! _Stop it!_ "

Emma shouted as Luffy shot his water gun toward her snickering. Shanks crackled a laugh to loud that it echoed along the open back yard.

Being wet now Emma yelled and picked up her glass of ice cold water and chucked the contents at Luffy, hitting his chest causing him to scream like a baby.

" ** _COLD! COLD! COLD!_** "

This caused Shanks to laugh louder than before. Emma too broke out laughing.

Summer was ending soon and Luffy was spending the last few days with his friends.

Little did he know he was going to have this happen to him.


	36. Day 100

It was an early autumn morning when Emma woke up in Shanks's arm. The both of them curled up together in bed. She laid there thinking about when she first came to live with him. She thought it would be for only a little while and then she would leave and be on her own again. But Shanks wasn't about ready to let her slip through his fingers. He kept her close to him and they came to grow together more and more with one another.

Snuggling up closer to him, she sighed deeply.

The pain in her chest was no longer there. Ace's death had come and passed. She now had someone new to live her life for and one that made her just as happy.

But she would never forget her brother. Never in a million years would she forget him.

But she had a new venture.

A venture with a man that she loved deeply and wholeheartedly.

Shanks.

The same man who Ace was so weary of and then came to terms with things.

Ace had loved her just the same. Wanting only the best for her.

_Thank you, Ace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. I might make another story that runs off this one later in life but as of right now we're ending it here. I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you thought!


End file.
